


breakfast in bed

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [31]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Fluff, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 31: Rayla’s birthday.Callum decides to treat Rayla for her birthday.





	breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).

> Wow, already the last day of Rayllum month! This has been so fun, and I can’t wait for the next Rayllum event!

“Happy birthday.” Callum said as he walked into the bedroom he shared with Rayla, carrying a tray filled with all sorts of food. Once he had woken up, he had gotten up so quietly as he could have to not wake his elven lover, and he had succeeded. Now though, she was waking up to his sweet voice. She opened her lilac eyes and looked at her with a confusion for a few seconds, before realizing what he had said.

  
“Callum? What are you doing?”

“I’m obviously giving you a birthday breakfast in bed, it’s a sacred human tradition. We have eggs and bacon, sausage, fruits, juice, water, jelly tarts, and of course, your favorite, moonberry surprise, only the best to my darling moonshadow elf.” he said as he carefully placed the tray onto their bed, and then placed a soft kiss on Rayla’s smooth cheek. She blushed.

“Thanks Callum, it means a lot. It looks delicious.” she said, before raising an eyebrow. “But how did you know about the moonberry surprise?”

“Runaan told me it’s your favorite and that he always makes it for your birthday, so of course I had to make it for you.”

“You made it? As in you, and not the royal kitchen staff? I need to know if I need to sign my will before eating this or not.”

“Hey, my cooking is not that bad.” Callum said. “Is not?”

“Not at all, I’m just messing with you. Thank you Callum, this means more than you could ever imagine.”

“Anything for you Rayla, I love you. Happy birthday.”


End file.
